Maito Sentai: NaruRenjiyaaa!
by EiENSenso
Summary: Inspired by watching the sentai tribute. Rating may go up later


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the Tokusatsu series that will be mentioned in this fic.

A/N: Sentai literally means task force. Sentai is basically what you call the likes of power rangers although I would like to inform all my readers that the concept first came from Japan. America copied it and modified the shows to fit the American image. This is not that American sentai, although a rip-off is bad. It just means that Jap sentai is BETTER! XD. Now on with the fic.

* * *

Maito Sentai: Naruranger!

Prologue: The Man…

_Akatsuki…_

_An organization hell-bent on collecting the Bijuu…_

_And they would have succeeded too…_

_If not for one man…_

_MAITO GAI!_

_Not Kakashi, Not Tsunade, Not Jiraiya…_

_But Maito Gai!

* * *

_

Nearly 500 years ago…

We see a man standing in an open field. What is strange about this man is that he is wearing what most people would think to be a very grievous crime against fashion.

This man is not supposed to be underestimated, for he is the one and only Maito Gai.

Right now, he was surrounded by thousands of enemy ninjas. What is strange about theses ninjas is that they seemed to be nothing more than floating shells of clothing for if looked at closely, there was nobody wearing said clothing. Nonetheless said shells were still able to carry many weapons capable of rending apart anything that got in their way.

Gai looked at the thousands of ninjas surrounding him and smirked "Is this all you can bring…Itachi?" he said while turning to face a man with a cloak that had patterns of red clouds on it.

Itachi merely said nothing and raised his hand to signal the attack.

The ninjas raised weapons and charged at Gai.

They got to within a feet of Gai before he disappeared. The ninjas looked around and before they knew it, they were suddenly being struck down at a really fast rate.

Itachi observed the situation from his place atop the hill. The ninja army he had brought was being slaughtered and just by one man.

_It looks like I will have to use THAT…_ He thought.

A few minutes later Gai stood in the center of the field again, the broken ninjas surrounding him.

"Nothing can defeat the flame of youth that burns brightly within me!" he shouted before going into the crane stance pose.

He turned to Itachi, who looked to be indifferent to the situation.

"You have been a thorn in our organization's side for too long" Itachi said while removing his cloak.

"You're not much of an organization, seeing as you're the only one left Itachi" Gai said while tensing slightly.

"Let me show you the power of a Bijuu" Itachi said and made a handseal.

Dark purple energy started to surround Itachi's body and the earth began to tremble.

Shock registered on Gai's face _They were able to obtain one?_ He thought.

Quickly recovering from his shock, Gai charged at Itachi and threw a punch aimed at Itachi's face.

Itachi casually caught the punch and then threw Gai away.

Quickly recovering, Gai charged at Itachi once again and then circled him at extremely fast speeds.

_The omote renge_ Itachi calmly thought. He then threw a punch into the surrounding dust cloud and caught Gai squarely in the chin.

Gai flew back and created a crater upon landing on the ground.

Itachi simply stood there and watched as Gai struggled to get up from the crater.

Gai looked at Itachi from his position _He's too strong.._!

"Give up. There is no hope left" Itachi said after turning towards Gai.

"I (pant) will never give up!" Said Gai as he struggled to stand "As long as the flame of youth and life burns within my body, I shall never give up"

Itachi hmph'ed and said "Fool" followed by raising his hand and firing a ball of energy at Gai.

Gai moved quickly to the left, just barely dodging the ball of energy, which exploded harmlessly behind him.

Itachi frowned and looked at his hand _It is still fluctuating, I cannot control it that well yet_ and then redirected his gaze at Gai.

Gai's eyes widened in realization _He is not able to control it fully!_ With newfound strength, Gai settled into a stance and made a handseal

"HACHIMON TONKOU! DAI-HACHI SHIMON!..." (Eight Gates Opening, Eight, death gate)

"…KAI" (release)

Power exploded from Gai body, it was to the point that the chakra was becoming visible.

Itachi stepped back a bit but still retained his neutral expression _This is bad_ he thought and threw another mass of energy at Gai.

Gai disappeared, letting the ball of energy pass where he was mere moments ago.

Itachi was barely able to looke around before a foot caught him square in the chest and launched him high into the air.

_So fast_ Itachi thought before he felt another heavy blow to his chest.

Gai followed the falling Itachi and caught up to him before he recovered

"ASA KUJAKU!" (Morning Peacock) Gai shouted before launching palm thrusts at blinding speeds. The energy behind each thrust seemed to burst from Itachi's body upon impact and kept him floating in the air.

Gai winced, feeling the strain on his body from opening all eight gates _This will be my last_ he thought and took the air once more, his jump creating a crater.

"URA RENGE!" Gai shouted before punching Itachi towards the ground.

Itachi crashed into the earth, making a deep crater. However, Gai was not finished, his fist crashed into Itachi a few moments later, burying Itachi even further into the ground and causing the crater to widen.

A moment of silence passed as wind blew across the battle scarred plain.

Gai jumped out of the crater a little later, one could see that he would not survive due to the many cuts on his body.

Gai looked down into the crater and was satisfied that Itachi was nearly obliterated by his attacks.

He observed his surroundings, thankful that there were no innocents in the immediate area and smiled.

_I hope nobody attempts to harness the power of the Bijuu again _Gai thought before striking the nice guy pose for one last time.

He remained in that pose for a second before his body grew slack and as if in slow motion, fell to the ground.

However Gai was wrong….very wrong.

* * *

A two robed figures had watched the entire spectacle from a safe distance.

"Looks like it's my win" the figure in the red robe said before placing a white stone on a wooden board.

"Crap" the other robed figure, this one in black, said after studying the board.

"Well that was unexpected" red said as he glanced at the battlefield for a second time.

"What is" black asked while packing up the go board

"That Itachi would have been defeated even AFTER we gave him the Bijuu" red replied and took out a small disk with the engraving of the yang half on it.

"You know how these humans are" black said after tucking the board and stones in a bag which he placed in his robe.

"Yes. I did not calculate that his body would need to adjust to the Bijuu's power"

"Uh huh"

The two figures took one last look at the battlefield before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving no indication that they were ever there.

* * *

Tsuzuku

Sorry if this first chapter is kinda short, I'll try to improve it later.

Please Read and Review! I'm open to ideas about villains, what color which char. will be, etc.

However, Naruto will most definitely be orange.


End file.
